THORNS
by Che-Butter
Summary: Fern, known now as "The Green Knight" decides to go against his employer's wishes and kidnaps Finn in a attempt to get even. But one fantasy leads to another and another, and before long Fern's immense pent up lust for sexual gratification ends up with Ooo's future changing in ways no one ever thought possible. Especially Gumbald. Who ever thought Fern could be so kinky & devious?
1. Prologue: Breaking In and Entering

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Not everybody enjoys celebrating their birthday. Fern definitely doesn't. He doesn't get a party, can't eat a blasted Finn Cake, deals with a pansy ass piece of gum as a employer, and WORSE OF ALL, has to constantly play second best to Finn. His own Human self! No matter though, Both Finn and Fern's 17th Birthday isn't exactly over yet. Well, not for The Green Knight anyway. _

* * *

Damn that stupid Finn! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Fern mentally screamed. It was all his damn fault that all the previous events at the candy kingdom earlier happened anyway. Now Fern was in trouble with his employer and all because flipping Plan B Finn existed!

The Green Knight paced around his room. Well, it was kinda a room, if you squinted. It definitely wasn't what one would consider a normal kind of living space but Fern wasn't really allowed to live in one of the castle rooms. So he had a little area outside that was dedicated just for him. A grass hybrid sanctuary if you would like to call it. There was a cluster of trees and high up in their entwined branches was a small treehouse. Nothing like Fern's old one that he had lived in when he was Finn. But still pretty cool. He had a bed, a small bathroom, and even a closet. Fern didn't know why he had the bathroom or closet, as he really didn't need them, but was grateful all the more for The Gumbaldians.

He wasn't though grateful for the tongue lashing he got from Gumbald though. Jeez. The guy had a temper! Wasn't candy suppose to be sweet? Fern shook his head at the memory. Note to self, just obey Uncle G's every word or pray to GOB that Gumbald never finds out otherwise. Stupid, stupid Finn! It really was his fault! I mean it was Fern's stinking birthday too!

With a huff, The Knight jumped out of the tall tree that he had been calling home the last few weeks. The thud that his boots made when he hit the ground oddly satisfied the teenager. Probably because Fern secretly imagined the thud being Finn's head getting hit by a 2 by 4. It really was all Finn's fault though. Everything that was Finn's was actually Fern's. Why was Fern the bad guy for wanting his life back? His friends back? A fucking Finn Cake?! Why was that so wrong? Why did he get in trouble for attacking Finn? Wasn't that what he was suppose to do? GOB he was confused.

The Hybrid found himself walking, his green form casting a rather intimidating shadow when the full moon illuminated him. Silently chuckling at the irony of it all. Literally Fern hated Finn, which was in a essence, himself. Fern hated himself. He hated who he was and he hated who Finn was too. But the thing he really hated the most was the issue with his lower groins. The issue that Finn had never been able to really contain. Yeah, Finn had had sex. But the things Finn had always desired had always just stayed as fantasies. Mostly out of fear and his own inner disgust.

The trees soon cleared, all except one. Fern looked at it with such hate and ummm, longing. The treehouse was a reminder of everything Fern could never be. He understood that when Finn had murdered him with his robotic arm that Princess Bubblegum, Fern's "friend" gave him to him awhile back. The Demon within him was speaking some sort of dark, sadistic crap that made Fern unconsciously reach for his member. Damn Finn! If he wasn't such a pansy, maybe Fern wouldn't be so frustrated!

The teenage knew he had his orders to turn around. To not engage with Bubblegum's champion. But yet something inside of him propelled him forward and strangely enough it wasn't the Grass Demon. The Teen's slender hands touched the tall green grass that blew in the wind. How nice it felt. The treehouse's scratched door opened up rather easily. Stupid, stupid Finn. The moron almost died earlier! Was he really the ignorant to actually leave the front door unlocked? Fern in a lot of ways was glad that he wasn't clueless Finn. His human counterpart's clueless nature was rather embarrassing.

Fern found himself slowly in the treasure chamber. Mountains of gold, diamonds and a few historic human objects covered the wooden floorboards. All discovered by Finn and Jake on their previous adventures. Ahh, The memories of those less confusing times. When fighting was fun and Fern was just Finn. Not a replica. Not a sword. Not a combination of human flesh and dark grass demon matter. Just Finn the human with his dog brother, Jake saving Ooo one villain at a time. Those were the times.

The ladder creaked under him as The Knight climbed up top the roof. Kinda stupid. Fern could have jumped onto the roof in the first place and saved a step. But something about doing his old human routine just felt right. He climbed in thru a window, again which was stupidly unlocked, and found himself viewing the living room and then the kitchen. Nothing had really changed. The place was still a flipping mess. Looking thru the fridge, Fern found a bunch of freshly made Finn cakes. How he wanted one! Nimble hands quickly grabbed the tray. Knocking over a container of Jake's orange juice in the process. Fern almost took a bite. Almost. But his grassy reflection reflected from the one side of the medal tray and stopped the reaction all together. GOB, he hated Finn.

It was at that moment, when Fern let his emotions take him completely. He was breaking a order from his superior by being this close to Finn already. Why not just finish the job? With that the Grassy Human climbed up the pole leading up to the second and third stories of the treehouse. He would finish the job he had started earlier and The Gumbaldian's would thank him. With Finn around, Gumbald's dreams of defeating Bubblegum would always be just a dream. But with Fern taking matters into his own more than capable hands, well, taking the candy kingdom would be easy. Yes, they would thank him.

Finn and Jake's sleeping quarters, like everything else in the treehouse, remained unchanged. There was still some dust and dirt on the wooden third story floors. It was always hard lugging a vacuum cleaner up here. Fern willed his boot covered feet forward, Smirking at the pretty form before him becoming more and more clearer with every slow step.

Finn was beautiful. His robotic arm hanging loosely off of the boy's fur coated cot. Long strands of blonde hair gently caressed his delicate face as Fern found himself stroking the Human's cheek. The Knight's fingers then gently traced his other copy's slender, red pajama covered figure. So soft and smooth.

Snores echoed behind The Knight. Fern didn't have to look to know that it was Jake. He didn't have to worry either. Jake the dog could sleep through anything. Literally anything. One time when he was still Finn, he had been trying to surprise Jake with his own special bacon pancakes recipe and ended up nearing burning the whole Treehouse down. If a half in hour of Finn's high pitched adolescent screaming and the intense amount of smoke didn't wake Jake up, then nothing could. Jake's powerful REM sleep was going to be a blessing though for the smirking anti hero but would most certainly be a curse for the hero himself.

The rival Finn watched his replacement for just a few more seconds. Taking careful notice of the blonde's little lips as they exhaled ever so slightly and his long blonde eyelashes flutter, obviously in sleep created bliss, before pouncing on the unsuspecting beauty sleeping peacefully before him.

* * *

**Hi, Chè-Butter here!**

**Just thought I would post this "Hello" here because this is afterall my verst first Fanfiction submitted here on ! I gotta say, this is extremely exciting! I have had this idea in my head for quite some time now. Heads up to everyone reading though this story is DEFINITELY ADULT THEMED and it's only going to get more darker as the chapters go on. AKA, why it's rated MATURE. **

**I most definitely DO NOT own ADVENTURE TIME. I do own this idea though and in some ways the personalities and interactions that Pendleton Ward's orginal character concepts happen to express. I would say my interpretations are just typical "Family Friendly Fun." But I think that would be a extreme understatement on my part. Hahaha.**

**Anyway, Please check out my DeviantART page. (Che-Butter) I designed a story illustration just for this chapter. I am going to try to draw one for each. But seriously! Check it out! I posted the URL here in hopes that it would come out as a direct link, but I don't know if its going to work as one for you guys. **

**DEVIANTART URL/LINK: **che-butter/art/AT-THORNS-Breaking-In-and-Entering-78948919

**Anyway, Please FAVORITE and REVIEW! It's a fabulous motivator for someone who struggles with writing/typing things down! **

**THANKS SO MUCH!**


	2. Chapter One: Two Finns On a Bed

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Finn has no Idea that his Birthday is going To get a Hell of a lot Worse and it all starts with a very Cheeky Looking Fern laying Overtop his Sleeping Form. So much For our Blonde Hero getting a Good "Knights"__ rest._

* * *

Finn had been dreaming of the good old days. The days when he was just a carefree kid without a damn worry in the world. It was just him and Jake fighting Alongside one another, saving The Candy Kingdom. Finn had wanted Bubblegum so badly back then and then gradually the attraction for her found its way to Flame Princess, who he ended up destroying his chances with. His dream changed to the events that led up to their breakup. Phoebe should have done more to him than she did. He messed up badly. A punch to his jawline would have even been more than fair given the circumstances. Even though, Finn thought that he had deserved a punch from Phoebe when their relationship ended, he wasn't expecting the Flame Princess to actually knock the air out of him. It actually woke him up.

He groggily opened his eyes and that's when panic struck in. Fern was sitting atop his sweating chest with the most crooked grin that Finn had ever seen on a face. That smirk gave the now fully awake hero chills.

"Hello Finn." The Knight whispered. His lips rather close to Finn's ear. "How you been?"

How has he been? All fear nearly gone from the Human Teen's body in an instant.

Like, what the hell man?! Fern hours prior almost killed him! What kind of damn answer did Fern except Finn to give?

"Just dandy, Dude. That punch you gave me earlier was a perfect way to show me how much I mean to you." Finn retorted sarcastically, rolling his blue eyes in the process indicating even more of his irritation.

Finn felt Fern tighten up around him in an almost threatening way. The demonic cat slits stared down at the extremely Uncomfortable Boy in with a mixture of cockiness, confidence and…..lust?

"I wouldn't scream if I were you Finn. We both know that no one is going to hear you."

Finn closed his eyes, feeling Fern's strong hands around his throat. The Hero wasn't planning on screaming. Yet.

"What do you want Fern?"

The hands traced the Blonde's neck in a circular movement. What was he planning? Finn knew that Fern was aware of his robotic arm. Knew that Finn wouldn't hesitate to use The Weed Wacker setting again, if need be. So, why was The Grass Knight so relaxed? He was breaking in and entering, and This technically was assault.

Both boys stared at one another before Fern let out a rather unnerving laugh.

"It's my birthday too, Finn."

Finn resisted the urge to shudder when his villainous self put his head on his chest. The Grass creature's hands still slowly resided close to Finn's neck. A little bit too close in Finn's personal opinion. Fern though wasn't much bigger than Finn's physical form. Much to Finn's displeasure, The Grass Boy laying on his chest felt rather nice. He started to move his arms to hug Fern back, when he found himself held down. The terrifying cat eyes glowed up at him as he tried to fight Fern's hold.

"Let me go, dude."

"I told you, it's _my_ birthday too, Finn." The Knight said. A playful tone laced in his voice as he tightened his grip causing Finn to cry out. "And unlike you, I didn't have a party or any friends to celebrate with." With every sentence Fern gripped Finn's wrists tighter and tighter. Finn was definitely going to have bruises when this was all said and done.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't even receive any gifts."

Before Finn had any time to react Fern had pulled his captive's arms to their sides, pinning them underneath his body. Finn struggled, panic filling his body.

"But no matter," Fern's mouth was right beside Finn's. The Human's breath smelled like peppermint. His blue eyes looked at his captor with fear. Fern couldn't resist stroking the mortal's cheek again. So soft and warm.

"I will just give myself a gift." Finn's eyes widened in alarm as Fern kissed him. The Hero kicked and bucked wildly. Yet the alternate him held him good and fast. The kiss while dry, was passionate. It actually aroused Finn. Still though, Finn fought back much to Fern's obvious approval.

"See was that so bad?" Fern taunted. "I just wanted to give the birthday boy a gift."

The Hero thrashed in The Green Knight's hold, even after the kiss ended. Fern just laughed at the silly pathetic attempts. He wasn't even in his complete Green Knight form and he was still stronger!

"What do you want, Fern?" Finn huffed. Sweat was starting to form on his pale forehead. His body was growing tired.

"I want my gift now."

Suddenly Finn found his mouth covered by one of The Knight's hands. It wrapped around his shaking head like a gag. He screamed then but it was gargled. A strong sweet smell coated Finn's nostrils. He tried to fight back again his assailant. His frantic movements shaking the bed that he was held hostage on so much that the majority of the furs laid at a heap on the floor.

Fern felt one of Finn's hands get free. It started trying to push Fern's body off of the struggling figure. It was more annoying than anything else. Especially when it started trying to punch The Grass Creature in the ribs.

Fern grabbed with his free hand the flaring arm as well as Finn's robotic one. One can never be too safe. He wrapped his hand around the slender wrists and easily hoisted them above the pretty teenager's head. Finn's muffled cries were music to The Hybrid's ears. The Boy's blasted arm enhancement couldn't do any damage if it couldn't understand what the panicking Teenager was saying. Plus Finn helpless illegible cries were a rather big turn on.

Finn squirmed violently under his captor's gaze. He couldn't break free. He tried twisting his body, to the point of almost falling off the bed. The Human couldn't get Fern off of him and the worst part was his vision was fading. With the last little bit of strength in his weakening body, Finn rolled over onto his side, successfully knocking Fern off of him. But the champion of Ooo's success was short lived as The Rebel Knight just punched Finn in the stomach, for the second time that day, and hopped back onto his form. This time though Grass Counter-part did not even bother to hold onto the writhing fighter's hands. The pitiful look in Finn's eyes told Fern that he wouldn't be conscious much longer. What a shame. Fern was enjoying Finn's attempts to fight back. They were cute.

The sickeningly sweet smell was back invading Finn's nose. His struggles were dying down and he passed out seconds after Fern's own scent was reapplied forcefully to his face. The Seventeen year old's young body went limp under Ferns. Carefully, The Knight arose from the now unconscious hero. Without hesitation, Fern grabbed his enemy's waist and flung him over his shoulder. He was so delicate and petite!

With a quick smirk at the still snoring Jake, Fern Quickly descended down the pole to the first floor of the treehouse. As the front door closed behind him, Fern couldn't help but wonder again how stupid Finn could possibly be to leave the damn entrance door unlocked. Oh, well. Like with everything else this was Finn's fault. Not his.

* * *

**Well, Here's The Next Chapter Of THORNS guys! It took me Awhile To Write, But I really Like How It turned Out. ****Hopefully you Guys Will Too! **

**If You Do Of Course, Please Make Sure To FAVORITE and REVIEW This Story! It's a HUGE Ego Booster to Get The Acknowledgement! **

**Thanks So Much Everybody! **


	3. Chapter Two: Trapped & NOT In a Good Way

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **_No one likes it when they wake up and can't remember how the hell they got there. But for our blonde hero, waking up is only part of the issue. He's got more "pressing" issues to worry about. The main one being what part he plays in Fern, The Green Knight's plan._

* * *

Fern had found the dungeon by accident months prior on a self created journey that he had hoped would help him find himself. What a load of crap that was! All that blasted waste of time trip did was just irritate him even more. Everything Fern could do, Finn could fucking do better! So, what was the point?

Of course, the dungeon that The young man came across did in a way assist in helping Fern find something. It was here, in the dark main entrance that he had decided on luring and trapping his replica in one of the many cavern entrances. Fern had spent some time wandering around the abandoned area. Before finally settling on the large cave like structure that he had trapped Finn in previously. The Knight wouldn't make the same mistake again with Finn. He had over thought the obvious. Finn and Fern WERE the Same person. Even if the thought did piss Fern off. Fern had to keep Finn somewhere that he himself, if he were in Finn's helpless predicament, couldn't escape from. Plus Fern's good alter ego had taken out one of the walls in the prior cave any who.

Finn's light unconscious form was easy to carry. But even easier to drag. The prisoner would be waking up soon, so the fiend was actually rushing to the his final destination. Darkness soon covered the area around the two warriors. Dust coated Fern's mouth as he continued to pull his victim deeper into the cave. Memory was Fern's only guide, as The Hybrid never ceased to lift his long fingers from the vastly narrowing wall. The Knight's heart skipped a beat when he heard Finn mutter something. Fern had to hurry. Quickly and delicately, Fern finally stopped and hit one of the many buttons on the wall, ignoring the many strange and foreign symbols that lit up as he did so. The Knight didn't give a damn about the past, only the future.

The door rumbled as it slowly opened. Fern glanced down his toy, his eyes growing like green embers. This was it. The door shut behind them just as Finn's feet were pulled through.

Perfect. Fern thought. This will be perfect to keep Finn contained in. There was no way that Finn could escape this trap and no one would ever find him. The walls were smooth. Too smooth to climb, much too thick to break through and the best part, towered over the two individuals. This cavern was huge. Probably at least 15 ft in height. Finn would not escape. Because Fern didn't know how the hell he could escape if their roles were switched.

What irony. That this dungeon would actually be the place where he hide himself. Ironic indeed. A yawn echoed around the room. Finn was waking up.

Fern watched Finn toss and turn. Muttering something about being cold. The Knight held back a laugh as he jumped onto the only real ledge in the cave. Finn wouldn't be able to reach it. But Fern wasn't human, so it was an easy jump and climb. It was a bit small, but it would be perfect to watch Finn's panic.

"Jake?"

Right on que. Fern once more to resist the chuckles that were threatening to overtake him.

"Jake?" The blonde said. Finn slowly tried to rise himself off the cold ground. He could barely see his hands. But he could feel them. Feel the cold medal which was attached to his left arm and the soreness in his right. Ouch. His human arm really hurt.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

The young man walked around, well as much as he could. He used his fingertips as a guide as he traced the smooth walls that he was trapped in. Where was he?

"Well, this is just great!" The frustrated Hero said out loud. "Just great!" He allowed himself to slide to the ground with one of the walls supporting his back. Finn felt some relief when His long blonde hair fell in his face. The waist length curls were full of knots and tangles from his predicament earlier with Fern. Fern.

Relief turned to fear as all the memories of Fern's strange appearance started replaying in the teen's mind.

"Fern!"

"Oh GLOB!"

"I gotta get out of here and warn everybody!"

The Human's nails started clawing at his arm enhancement instantly. Anything to turn the device on, so that he could start barking orders to free himself from Fern's trap.

Confusion lined his face much to his watcher's pleasure. Why wasn't Princess Bubblegum's gift working? He had unlocked the arm with his signature password already. Why wasn't it working?

"Because I took out the battery." A deep voice from somewhere higher up on the overlooking wall said. "Man, you really are stupid."

Thud.

Finn quickly looked over where he heard the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Yet he could see nothing. This was extremely unnerving.

The Human forced himself in an upright, standing position, willing his body to move towards the direction of the noise cautiously. Clenching his fists subconsciously with his high hopes that he could use them on Fern. The seventeen year old didn't have to have all of his eyesight to recognize that voice.

"Where are you Fern?!" He found himself angrily shouting. No response. "Show yourself, you coward!" A insane cackle behind Finn made him turn around. He charged at the sound, his hands prepared to come in contact with The Knight's face. Only there was nothing. Nothing but a wall. Finn cried out in surprise. Where was he?

Finn's answer was maniacal laughter behind him. "You are going to get it now, Fern!" The Human yelled imaging the satisfaction of hitting Fern. Only to be greatly disappointed when his fist collided with air. This was ridiculous!

"Come and fight me!"

"As you wish." A seductive voice once more behind Finn whispered.

The Human wasn't able to even turn around before a foot collided with his back, knocking him to the cold ground. Laughter rang out as Finn felt something jump on him. Instinct kicked in as Finn punched his attacker. This time pleasingly punching Fern's chest instead of air. The Knight retaliated with a punch to Finn's jaw. This wasn't a game for Fern, Finn realized as blood started pouring out of his nose. Fern was dealing blows that could seriously be damaging. Finn used his momentum to push his grassy self off of him. He jumped on the spot that Fern once was and in his dismay felt only air.

Laughter echoed around Finn. Before another punch was landed on Finn's cheek. Then another on his side. As quickly as The Human tried to fight back, he wasn't fast enough to keep up with Fern's quick movements.

Continuous Slaps and punches befell the bleeding blonde. Finn couldn't fight back. It was unfair. He couldn't really see his opponent and it was pretty hard to hear him as well. Fern was just playing with him. A Punch to the stomach caused The Hero to buckle over.

"And to think that I wanted to take your place."

Finn suddenly felt himself colliding with the floor. Blood ran down his arm. He tried to get up but Fern kicked him hard in the ribs as a reward for his efforts. The loud crack made Fern smirk more.

The Human tried again to get up. He was resorting to crawling at this point. Finn had no idea where the next strike would come from and was just desperately trying to find a place to hide. His fingers like earlier were his only guide as he mentally counted his steps.

He only got to 5 before, Fern grabbed his long yellow hair and forced him to his feet. Finn's pain filled shriek sent pleasurable shivers down Fern's very being. The Hero roared in rage as he felt himself being dragged. He twisted as Fern's hand gripped Finn's hair tighter. Bubblegum's champion's hands instantly went to try to pry Fern's hand off of his locks. Fern only pulled tighter. Pulling Finn's head up higher and higher.

"Let me go Fern!" Finn yelled. "You can't do this!"

"Really? I can't do this?" Fern mocked. "Hahaha, well Then, I guess I can't do this either!"

Finn's hair was suddenly tightly looped it around the bleeding warrior's neck. Finn immediately gasped at the sudden reaction. What the fuck? He kicked out desperate to get the attacker off of him. His body struggled as his airway was slowly becoming more and more constricted. He couldn't breathe! Fern was going to kill him. But worst of all, He was getting tired. So tired.

"How pathetic."

Finn's hands clawed into his hair. Was he trying to find Fern's tightly gripped fingers? Hahah. If so, he was going in the complete wrong direction. It was impossible though to reach Fern's grasp. Unless of course, Finn could somehow hyperextended his arm to reach the back of his neck. Fern just laughed at the attempts that Finn was making to free himself. Trying to claw at Fern's vice like grip. Trying to fight back by attempting to kick and squirm out of his peril. Fern even watched with amusement as Finn once or twice tried to fall down. It was cute. Really cute.

The Knight had no problem tracing Finn's spasming figure. With his free hand, Fern slowly caressed the body trapped against him. His muscular chest could be felt through the torn pajamas. Finn bucked at the response. Shaking his head in denial at The unwanted touch. Of course this defiant action only made Fern grope his slowly strangled victim more. The blonde was warm. He was sweaty too. Finn's struggles were slowing down as The Hybrid started skimming over the massive bulge in Finn's onesie. The lower half of the sleepwear was also torn terribly. But it could use some more cuts in Fern's mindset. It was then that Fern also noticed that Finn's feet had stopped kicking his ankles. A gurgled cry was the only response The grass creature received after the action. Fern could very easily kill him. How easy it would be. A drop of water leaked onto Fern's exploring arm. It was drool. Finn's drool. A few more seconds and the replica Finn would be dead.

Nope, Finn wasn't getting off that easy.

Gently Fern unwound Finn's hair from his pale neck. A weak punch suddenly found its way to The Knight's ribs. The Hero dropped to the floor. Coughing and hacking up a storm.

"Why?" Finn finally choked out. His body trembled as he felt Fern crouched down beside him. Hands grabbed his one shoulder at the question. If Finn squinted he could see the fiend now. Tears streamed down Finn's face, as The Knight gently cupped the hero's chin forcing his terrified victim to look at him.

"Because Finn, I absolutely hate you."

The Knight's hand was suddenly sticky. He grabbed Finn's hand and pulled them sharply behind his back. The Hero weakly struggled against the action. The sticky substance was wrapped 5 different times around Finn's shaking wrists. It was just like webbing. Finn tried to pull free but was unsuccessful.

"Why Fern?" Blood mixed with tears as Finn tried to thrash. He was going anywhere. But even though he was exhausted he had to try. "Why are you doing this?

The Knight said nothing. He just grabbed the fearful hostage's ankles and began wrapping them up as well.

"Please Fern. Please let me go."

Fern only gazed up at his human half. How pretty. Especially since Finn still had the the obvious arousal that he had earlier. The impressive bulge was still there.

For a moment, Finn thought his pleading actually reached Fern. His other half's hands slowly stroked Finn's cheeks in a very soothing way. Finn closed his eyes at the touch. He was scared but this feeling was overriding his weariness. That was until, Finn felt the webbing starting to form once more in Ferns palms.

"No, please don't do this Fern! Noomonnnmlopokjhgb!"

Finn's pretty pleas grew more and more quiet as Fern wrapped layer and layer of the thick webbing around his face. Careful to not block Finn's nose.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic cries Finn. Your fate is sealed."

Finn could only continue to weakly struggle.

"No one is ever going to find you, Finn."

Finn watched in alarm as Fern forced him back down on the ground. He closed his eyes as the being drew his grassy sword. When he opened his eyes his pajamas were being cut more. The Hero tried to turn over but Fern's hand held his near nude stomach still. The Hero watched with horror as The Knight continued to tear more and more of the clothing. Soon his boxers were the only things hiding his shamefully arousal.

"What's wrong Finn? I thought being kidnapped, tied up and being raped was one of your fantasies?"

Finn tried to say something in response but his words came out illegible.

"Sorry Finn, I can't hear you." Fern taunted cruelly. "You got something on your face."

The Human screamed against the enemy that was holding him steady. He twisted his body this way and that, hoping to at least cause some sort of difficulty for Fern, who was getting closer and closer to Finn's hardening member.

"Let me help you with that."

The slap that followed after the captor's remark made Finn's cheek sting. "Oops, guess it was just my imagination, I guess you just don't have anything to say."

The Hero felt Fern's hand slide under his boxers and grab his dick. The helpless seventeen year old felt his blood turn cold at the unwanted touch.

"Or maybe, I am just not talking to the right head."

Fern giggled at his toy's appalled reaction. Both the boys knew that this was a sexual desire that they both yearned for. Though they really had desired it from Flame Princess during their short relationship.

"It's funny Finn." The Knight said out loud.

With steady, forceful motions Fern moved his hands up and down Finn's shaft. The blonde closed his eyes at the growing pressure. His body was now fighting him.

"The only person who will ever truly be able to sexually satisfy you will be yourself."

Finn started making moaning noise as Fern started to go faster with his strokes. Finn's unwilling pleasure was building up. The Knight watched his tied up submissive twitch indicating his growing need. Finn's juices were leaking. Wide eyes looked up at Fern's pleadingly.

"I don't think I want to satisfy you though."

The moment Fern's hand slide out from Finn's boxers, Finn's body panicked. The Knight watched with lust as his human counterpart fought his restraints harder than ever before. He shook his head in outrage at the loss of contact. Fern circled his suffering self like a vulture. Appearing only for a moment in Finn's vision before vanishing again. The Mortal rolled over on his stomach, attempting to dry hump the ground. Anything to release the stinging pressure in his groins. Fern watched with glee as Finn's hands moved frantically in their webbing. The Human needed to release! He was stuck in the increasingly painful cycle.

Finn's Frustrated Screams intensified. His excited body's tremors grew more and more intense. Fern decided to sit back on the ledge enjoying the show below him immensely. The Human was ballistic.

"Oh Finn, if only you could free yourself, then maybe you could do this."

The wounded warrior rolled over on his side. His eyes scanning for Fern's lean form.

"Up here, Finnie."

Finn could just barely make out the figure. His blue eyes widened in shock as he watched Fern stroking himself repeatedly. His sitting form arched as he continued to stimulate his own organ.

"Oooooh, ooooh, ooooooh…oh Finn, you don't know what you are missing." The Knight on the ledge stated. His body panted as his own orgasm grew. Finn could only watch as his more devious self got closer and closer to climax. Fern's movements were becoming more faster, yet his eyes never closed. They were fixated on watching the pitiful display before him.

The Human thrashed in his bonds. He needed Fern's help! Really bad! He bucked at the wall, praying that Fern would take pity on him.

"Oh Finn, You poor pathetic thing." The Green Knight said in between pants. A pleasure filled smile was evident on Fern's face. His voice was changing to a higher pitch and it was only because of the Finn's rather erotic actions.

"You wanted my life, so feel my frustrations."

The tied up Hero squirmed relentless as Fern's pleasurable scream filled the cave. Damn him! Fern got there. Finn paused his frantic kicks and forced himself in a sitting position. A quiet yes echoed across the wall and then Silence coated the room. Did Fern pass out?

Nope.

Hands suddenly gripped Finn's shoulder blades from behind. Finn's need to release was still the only thing on his mind. With the new touch, Finn attempt to take advantage of it. He wiggled against Fern's grip, using his back to weakly attempt to dry hump his captor.

Fern actually laughed.

"I said feel my frustrations." A slap to the back of the head knocked Finn back down onto the ground. "That means all of them."

Fern's nail gripped Finn's hair. Finn winced at the contact.

"You really think that your friends care about you? That they love you and value your opinions?" Fern asked. His hand shoving the bloodied Finn face first into one of the walls. He fell backwards gazing up in panic at the familiar pale face smirking before him. His own.

"Well then, Let's just see how well your friends really know you. Let's see if they can spot the difference." The blonde Fern laughed. "See you when I feel like it Finn. Enjoy your fantasy."

Muttered cries only made Fern smile wider as he left Finn struggling in the dark, cold cavern. This whole plan was mathematical.

* * *

**Hi! I just finished writing the latest chapter of THORNS. I hope that y'all enjoy reading.**

**I know I have said this before, but PLEASE Review!**

**I am seriously thinking about putting this story on Hiatus, since I really haven't ****gotten any feedback since the Prologue. So, if you guys think that I should keep on writing down chapters for this story, PLEASE let me know by giving THORNS a much needed REVIEW, marking it as a FAVORITE, or simply just by choosing to FOLLOW the story's chapter updates.**

**Thanks in advance!**


End file.
